Twelve Grapes and New Year's Eve Party
by Tabetaira
Summary: It's New Year's Eve. After having a feast at The Burrow, they all go to the Ministry's New Year's Eve Party. Ron is acting weird and Hermione is upset, but she will find someone that is going to cheer her up at the party. Who will he be?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter****'s world. J. K. Rowling does.**

* * *

Hello!! I'm The Story Writer Fairy and this is my first oneshot as well as my first fanfic in English. I'm Spanish and I'm studying Translation and Interpretation at the University. I'll be glad if you help me to improve my English, so feel free to tell me all the mistakes you can see. And also tell me if it sounds like English, please.

One more thing: as you may know because of the title, this fic is set in New Year's Eve. I tried to find information about what British people do this day, but I didn't find anything worthy so I made it in the Spanish way. We usually eat twelve grapes, one with each struck (Weird, isn't it? Hehe.) Anyway, if there is anyone kind enough to tell me what you do, please say it.

See you at the bottom!!

* * *

**Twelve Grapes and New Year's Eve Party**

There was a big feast at The Burrow; they had a long table with a lot of empty plates and glasses in the garden. Early this evening they had been full of every sort of food Molly could actually cook (what it was almost everything.) It was a perfect night, with a perfect, black, starry sky, though a little bit cold. All the Weasleys (except for Charlie, who was still working in Hungary and couldn't come for the holidays), Harry, Hermione and even her parents were there, sitting at the table. They were talking happily and they all looked satisfied. But there was also emotion and excitement in the air, and nervousness too. That kind of feeling you feel when something good is about to happen. Indeed, it seemed it was an important day because men were wearing black, formal cloaks while women were wearing beautiful dresses and high heels, though it was impossible to see their clothes properly because they were wearing long coats as well.

That day was New Year's Eve. The first one since the war ended. Since Voldemort's death.

Suddenly, Mr. Weasley stood up and said, "It's almost midnight. We have to bring here the 'TD'!"

"It's TV, Dad," Ginny corrected him, rolling her eyes.

Hermione's parents stood up as well and went inside the house. They came back with a small TV in their hands. They had brought it from their house. Mr. Weasley was itching to see how it worked. They put it on an empty space on the table and Hermione took out her wand. Of course, bringing the TV was her idea and also she had enchanted the TV herself before coming to The Burrow so it could work without electricity. She murmured some words under her breath and the TV turned on.

A woman in a hot red dress and a young man in a black smoking appeared on the screen. They were in front of the Big Ben. There were a lot of people around the place, shouting and drinking already. "Good evening," the man said. "I hope you are enjoying your time with your family and friends."

"Be ready with our twelve grapes because it is three minutes left for the clock to sound," the woman reported.

Arthur was impressed and intrigued about the 'thing'. The other Weasleys had their eyes stuck on the screen too. Hermione and Harry smiled, amused, while Hermione's parents looked at the Weasleys with a weird expression.

"Five seconds left for the countdown to start! Three, two, one —"

Tan!

One grape (as they remembered Fred.)

Tan!

Two grapes (as they remembered Lupin.)

Tan!

Three grapes (as they remembered Tonks.)

Tan!

Four grapes (as they remembered 'Madeye' Moody.)

Tan!

Five grapes (as they remembered Sirius.)

Tan!

Six grapes (as they remembered Snape.)

Tan!

Seven grapes (as they remembered James.)

Tan!

Eight grapes (as they remembered Lily.)

Tan!

Nine grapes (as they remembered Hedwig.)

Tan!

Ten grapes (as they remembered Cedric.)

Tan!

Eleven grapes (as they remembered Dobby.)

Tan!

Twelve grapes (as they remembered Dumbledore.)

"Happy New Year!!!!!" They all shouted, including the two reporters.

They all jumped and shout happily end excited, saying those three words to all of the people at The Burrow and kissing and hugging each other. But all of them had tears in their eyes, a mix of happy and sad tears for those people that should be there with them… The people they had remembered while eating the grapes.

When all the confusion and excitement finished, they started to clean all the mess. They finished in almost twenty minutes because cleaning with magic was easier and faster. And now, they had to get ready. There was a New Year's Eve party they all had to attend. The Ministry of Magic held a party tonight and they were all invited. Apparently, they had set up a special area at the ministry.

"Are you ready?" Molly shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Almost, mum!" Ginny replied.

"Oh, cam' on! We're going to be late!"

Ginny and Hermione appeared at the top and went down stairs. The rest of the Weasley family and Harry were there already. Hermione's parents had gone long before.

"Ok. We're here!"

Ginny was wearing and emerald green gown with long sleeves and a round neck. It had golden delicate work on its middle. Her silky, bright red hair lit up her face and her blue eyes. She resembled Princess Fiona, although she didn't know that.

Hermione was wearing a beautiful yellow, shiny, sleeveless dress and her hair was tied up elegantly, though some curls still fell down her face. She resembled Princess Bella and she was well aware of that. She smiled proudly.

"You looked well," Ron said, sounding boring.

Hermione got a little upset. He was her boyfriend. He was supposed to say more pleasant things to her, didn't he? To tell the true, Hermione knew Ron had been acting oddly for some months now, especially to her. She didn't like that. In fact she had been pissed off since he forgot her birthday last September.

Harry had his eyes set on Ginny.

"You look awesome, love," he complimented her, sincerely.

Ginny smiled, shyly.

Hermione suddenly felt jealous. That was exactly what Ron should have told her. But today there was a party. Hell, it was New Year's Eve! She had to be happy, so she composed a bright smile.

After a few minutes more, they arrived at the Ministry. Mr. Weasley led the way to the Ball Room. It was very well decorated. There were flashing coloured lights and bows all around the place, and bars in every corner. The music was really good; a mix between the best singles both magic and muggle. They walked together, greeting some classmates and important ministry members. There were also a lot of people dancing.

After half an hour, Harry and Ginny went to dance and the two of them got lost in the crowd.

"Don't you want to dance, Ron?" She asked.

"No," he answered, simply, as he went to sit down on a chair near them.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't want to, and besides I don't like it," he reminded her, frowning and looking away, annoyed.

"Ok. But there is no need to be so unkind," she replied, bitterly. "I'm having a walk," she said, as she strode away.

Ron sighed. It wasn't his fault, isn't it? He loved her, but it wasn't his fault if he had his mind in other… things. He shook his head and then he noticed a pretty blonde watching him. He smiled at her.

Hermione keep walking, a silent tear in her cheek. She was now in the middle of the Ball Room. She didn't understand Ron. It was all so perfect after the war; they had the best relationship a couple could ever have. And then, he started to avoid her and to feel uneasy when she was around. And now… she didn't know what to think. She knew she loved him, though, didn't she?

She stopped right in the middle when she heard a voice she knew well.

"Good evening, Granger. I haven't seen you in a long time."

She turned around; Malfoy was just a few inches from her.

"I don't have time for this, Malfoy," she replied, angrily.

"I just wanted to dance with you," he sounded innocent, but Hermione knew better.

She raised an eyebrow and Malfoy smiled faintly. He could do that too.

"Why?" she asked.

_Because you are gorgeous._

"To piss weasel off," that one was true too, though. "And I believe you want it too," he added with a knowing glance.

"How do you know?" she asked, wary.

"I saw you storming away from him crying."

She overlooked the fact that he had been watching her and thought about his proposal. She was really angry with Ron and now that seemed the right thing to do.

"Ok," she said with an evil smile.

Draco raised an eyebrow too. Where did this kind of smile come from?

He took her by the waist as she realized that they were playing a slow song. _Shit!_ Reluctantly, she put her hand on his shoulder and they started to dance. He danced very well. She was sure he had taken classes because he seemed almost professional. Ron, on the contrary, was really clumsy when it came to dancing. Suddenly, she wasn't that angry. Why be angry? She was dancing with a perfect, muscular, handsome dancer… _Wait, what?_ She shook her head and flushed a little. It was Draco Malfoy, for Merlin's sake! And that single thought reminded her of something.

"Why are you dancing with me?" She realized at that moment that she had been looking at the floor all the time. She had to look up at his eyes. Grey, silver eyes. _Wow, they are so_.._. Wait, what again? _What was she thinking?

"I told you. To piss weasel off," he said, looking at her like if she was stupid.

"No... I mean, I'm a muggleborn so, why are you dancing with me at all?" She explained, throwing her awkward thoughts away.

He was silent for a moment, thinking in his response.

"Well," he finally said, "the war is over and now it's not convenient for me if people think that I'm a prejudiced pureblood."

Humm… so he was using her to clean his name a little in front of a lot of ministry members. Good idea. She was a War Hero and a muggleborn. Good idea, indeed.

"Also, I think you are gorgeous tonight," he added.

She flushed tomato red instantly.

"Wh — What?,"

"Just a fact, Granger. I like to have the best and you are the prettiest woman here. Although I don't like the Hufflepuff-yellow of your dress," he smirked.

Ironically, she was getting all she wanted that night from Malfoy. Dancing, compliments. What else will be?

But she hadn't the chance to know. Someone grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her back.

"What are you doing?" Someone shouted at her as everybody turned to them.

She recornised his voice, of course. She faced the redhead.

"Dancing, maybe?" She answered, crossing her arms.

"With Malfoy?" Ron asked, incredulous.

"Yes!," she spat.

"What did you do to her, ferret?" He said, turning to the blond boy.

"Nothing, weasel."

"Of course not," he said ironically.

"I just asked her to dance and she said yes. If you don't know how to treat a lady it's not my fault," he crossed his arms too.

Hermione couldn't stop herself at the thought that he was such a gentleman.

"Ron, look, you didn't want to dance. I did. So I find someone who wanted to and that's all," no, that wasn't all. But she wasn't going to tell him about her little revenge nor that did she feel ok with it now.

Before Ron could reply, Harry came out from somewhere in the crowd who were watching them. Ginny was at his side.

"What's the matter?" He asked, looking suspiciously from Ron to Hermione and finally Malfoy.

"She was dancing with that prat!" He exclaimed.

Harry made a face. He couldn't be pleased that Hermione had been dancing with Malfoy and it was weird if the two of them wanted to dance with each other (he'll asked Hermione later, of course), but it was her decision. She was a fully grown up and a very clever witch. She was supposed to know what she was doing. Besides, he had worked with Malfoy in the ministry sometimes and they were in good terms most of the time. They aren't friends, of course, far from that, but at least they were polite to each other. And as selfish as it sounded, he didn't want to lose that polite relationship. And it wasn't a good thing for any of them to have a fight in the ministry either.

"Ron, it's not such a big deal. They were just dancing, weren't they?" He reasoned.

"Yes, Harry," she answered quickly.

Ron folded his arms, looking fierce, wild and really angry.

"Anyway, I was looking for you," Harry said, quickly changing the subject. "Molly said it's time to go home. You know tomorrow we are travelling to Hungary to see Charlie."

Ron and Hermione nodded. Looking fuming, Ron walked towards Harry. Hermione turned to Malfoy and said:

"Well, bye Dr— Malfoy."

He looked surprise for a moment, but then he build up his mask. She almost said his name!

"See you soon, Granger," he said, with a nod.

Hermione turned to her friends_. Soon?_, she thought. And she almost said his name!

"Malfoy," Harry said.

"Potter," Draco mimicked.

Then the three of them went to the apparition point, where the other Weasleys waited.

Meanwhile, Hermione was thinking thoroughly. She felt empty as she left Draco behind. He had danced with her. He had said she was gorgeous. He had helped her to forget Ron and its weird acting, and all the sadness and angriness in a second. She missed his hand on her waist and his grey eyes. She shook her head. That was because he helped her in a bad moment and she was feeling grateful for that. It was nothing more and nothing less. Just that, she reasoned.

That was what she told to herself.

But it wasn't necessary to be the true, right?

* * *

Well, I hope you all liked it and that there weren't so many mistakes!! I'm sure the grapes thing might sound estrange in the British context. But you can learn some cultural things. Hehe.

I wrote this as a challenge, to prove to myself that I can actually write in English. You'll be the judges :D I'm already translating some fanfics as well, but that's easier than writing in a foreign language.

Also I was thinking that I can do a sequel to this oneshot (in English, too, and longer. I need to practice.) That will be a really, _really, really_ difficult challenge. What do you think?

So, please, review!!

TSWF

(K)Kisses&Hugs(L) 


End file.
